Petals in the Wind
by kirarakitty
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way to another town when they met a girl and what's happening to her younger brother? FINISHED.
1. Trisha

This is the first fanfic that I wrote down and finished so I wanted to see what the public thinks. It's a real short one but it's suppose to take place over one episode and so here's the fanfic!

I don't own Fullmetal but if you think I do then you go ahead and think that but the only way I would own it is if I bought it off of eBay…

Al and Ed were walking in to a new town that they were passing through when they heard voices yell at them off in the distance.

"Please, move out of my way!" They heard the voice of a young woman yell at them desperately.

"No, stop her, don't let here through!" There was a group of boys chasing her. Ed stood in the middle of the path with his arms spread out and Al doing the same behind him.

"Sorry but I can't let you pass through." Ed said in his usual manner.

"I'm very sorry but you leave me no choice then." She ran fast at them and when she was close enough she did a handspring on Ed's head and jumped over Al and continued to run.

"I'm very sorry about that!" She called and continued to run. Ed stood there with his head swashed and groaned.

"Wow, brother did you see that! She jumped right over us!" Al said looking back at were he last saw her.

"Yeah, no kidding." He rubbed his head.

"But she went right over me, I mean, right over me and look how tall I am!"

"Are you trying to say something about me being a short pip squeak!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, smoke coming from his head.

Th others that were chasing the girl stopped patting in front of them.

"Hey...did...you see... a girl...with a basket run by here? She has her brown hair up in two clips, brown eyes and wore a gray quarter length shirt and dark blue jeans. " They boy in the front asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"She swindled us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she came by to buy herbs from us but didn't have enough since we just increase our prices. So we made her a deal that if she beat us in a game of rock, paper, scissors, that she would pay us what she had. But when I was one win away she used bomb and blew up my scissors!" Ed and Al just stared at them as they stood up straight.

"So have you seen her?"

"Sorry, can't say I have." They sighed and left back to were they came from (that's right they went to their mama's!). When they were out of sight Ed turned and looked at a large tree.

"You can come out now." And the girl came out blushing slightly.

"Thank you very much. I was sure that you would have told on me because of what I did to you. Oh, and I'm also sorry for what I did to you."

"No problem but is what they say true?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"How about I explain at my house over a nice hot meal free of charge?"

"Well, sure. That would be great."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were back at the girl's house that was small and cozy, but it had a lot of rooms and a long table with a single white rose. They all sat down and Ed, being the only one eating was stuffing his face because a good free meal was rare.

"You see this town is not far from the city."

"Yeah, that's were we're heading." Al said.

"I thought so. Many people come through here on their way to the city but they don't stay very long at all. This town is a poor one but we are know for taking care of the sick. Ever since I was born my mom would use our house for taking in people who were at deaths door and she would make them as good as new. I was so impressed with it and I always was at her side. My father use to come home every day and cook for the people staying. That was my whole life and when my mother said I was going to have a younger sibling I was the happiest person in the world. It was a few years after my younger brother was born that my father left us to become a state alchemist because of how bad the crime was getting. Even if they were known as heartless lap dogs, but he was there for the people. My mom received many letters from him almost everyday, but then it was every month, and soon twice a year. I mostly took care of my brother while my mom worked her magic but she had started to become weaker everyday and soon didn't have the strength to get out of bed. I tried to take my mothers' place but I couldn't handle it and I didn't know a third of what she did. Then people stop coming and we had no money to eat. We sat there wasting away and soon my mother died. I studied medicine everyday and to our luck people started to come again. That's the way it's been for about seven years now."

"So how old were you when your mother died?" Al asked solemnly.

"About eight years old." She said looking down at her lap. There was a silence.

"As of late my brother has fallen ill, I found him lying on the floor and now he can't get out of bed. There is said to be a herb that can help ease his pain so that's when I left for a while to go get it. I find it harder everyday to leave my house because I want to make sure my brother is comfortable. I can't stand to see him this, he's so young and was full of life. He could even do alchemy. He always said he wanted to become a sate alchemist when he grew up so he could see our father. Little did he or my mom know..."

"Know what?" Ed asked.

"That years before my mom even became sick we received a letter from the militia. It was an official letter saying my father had been killed. All his personal items were to be returned to us and his ashes as well. I didn't have the heart to tell my mom so I hide everything. They never found out. "Where's your brother know?" Ed asked.

"He's in his room, come, you can meet him." They stood up and walked to a door down the hallway and slowly opened the door.

"Matt?" She poked her head inside of a room that was little by candles.

"Yes?" A voice answered very weakly.

She opened the door and the all walked into the room.

"I brought some people here to meet you. And guess what, one of them is a state alchemist."

"How did you know?" Ed asked.

"I saw your pocket watch and figured it out from there. And you are a suit of armor. I could tell because you didn't eat."

She turned from them and walked over to her brother and changed the cloth on his head. Listen I got the herb but it won't last very long. Are you feeling any pain?" She was holding his hand and stroking his hair while sitting on his bed.

"Yes, but I'm okay. You want to introduce me?"

"Sure, the one in the suit of armor is Al and the state alchemist is Ed. You guys this is my brother Matt." They walked closer when they saw how young he was.

"Listen, I'm going to go and prepare the herb, and cheek on the other patient now so you can talk to him but if he's looking tried and is having a hard time talking let him rest." She rushed out of the room but then poked her head back in as an after thought.

"Oh and if it's not to much trouble can you change the cloth on his head if it gets to dry? Thanks!"

"That's my sister for you, always in a rush." Matt laughed slightly. But then he started to cough. The boys sat down on the chairs next to his bed. There was also a small table with another lone white rose.

"So you guys are alchemist huh? That's cool, I was able to do a little alchemy myself before, but now I have trouble even raising my hand. But aren't you a little young to be a state 'lap dog'? That's what people call you anyway isn't?"

"Not really, I don't go by the normal standards for the state so the people see me differently."

"Wow, a light for the people. Hope in the dark..." he trailed off looking out the dark window.

"You know my sister is really great. Ever since daddy left and mommy got sick, she's done everything to keep us going and now she's only got me. And I don't know how much longer she'll even have that."

"What are you talking about, you'll get better soon!" Al said leaning forward.

"I heard what the doctor said and even though sis says I'll get better, my times almost up. I hear her crying at night, when she sits in the kitchen and looks at a photo of all of us and she won't stop for hours."

Ed was silent and changed the cloth on Matt's head.

"Hey what's your sisters name anyway, she never told us, did she brother?" Al said at the uncomfortable silence.

"Come to think of it she didn't."

"Oh, her name is Trisha." I'll end chapter one here, hope it wasn't boring!


	2. Matt

Okay, here's Chapter 2, and I don't own anything that doesn't have my name on it, unless I'm still waiting for eBay to give it to me…

Last time: "Oh her name is Trisha."

Now: Both of them froze and didn't say anything as Matt started to cough again.

(Oh, if you don't know or remember Trisha is the name of their mom.)

"I think you should get your rest. "Ed stood up and walked away with Al behind him. They entered the kitchen and sat down.

"So what do you think brother?" Al asked.

"About their situation. I mean she has the same first name, and her brother, it's like what happen to mom, and Matt, he's the same age as Nina was..."

"That's enough Al. I know all of that but what can we do? Alchemy isn't the answer to solve this, you of all people should know that Al!" He banged his fist on the table and Al jumped a little along with the rose.

Trisha was changing the bandages of a person when she heard them from the opened door. She stood up and walked over to the doorway and watch them talk. As she heard this face became solemn and hidden in the shadows. A tear traveled down her eyes and she whipped it away quickly she came out and started to stir a pot.

"You guys, its way to dark to go anywhere so why don't you rest here for as long as you need to. There's an empty room, the last one on the left. She was stirring and then cleaning up the dirty bandages and taking down more herbs. She the pulled out a plate of ice cream and set it in front of Ed.

"I know you may not be happy but it will at least cheer you up." She smiled and walked back to the patients' room.

"It seems she never gets time to rest doesn't brother?"

"Or eat for that manner" he said picking at the ice cream.

"What do you mean Ed?" They saw her pass by quickly with blood on her apron and leave out of sight again.

"Look at her, her clothes hang on her lose and you can see her bones." She came back to get fresh water

from the sick and stirred the pots again. Then she looked at them over her shoulder.

"Ed when you're done just stick the dish in the sink and you guys get to bed. Don't wait up, I probably won't get and sleep tonight."

"Tell me when was the last time you sleep more than three hours?" Ed asks standing up.

"Um... I guess I can't say, it's been a while."

"And tell me how old are you?"

"Let's see, fifteen, so about your age. But I think the state is much more demanding than what I do is."

"Then your crazy. I do work for the state and have seen things you wouldn't have believed and yet I can sleep at night and I get to eat. You on the other hand, do you even get paid?"

"Well most of the time the people that come here don't have money so they don't pay me very much or at all."

"So how do you plan to take of your brother if you can't even afford food?"

"I find ways, I do what I can but I'm only one person."

"You're only human! If you keep this up then you'll kill yourself!"

"If I do then I will, but right now I have to take care of other people or they will be the one's dying. Excuse me." She ran back to the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe it Al, she'll work herself till she's six feet under for everyone else without even thinking twice about what's best for her!"

"Brother stop. That's enough, let's get some sleep. You need it, even if she won't doesn't mean you can't."

"This is ridicules." He stormed off to the room and lay there, as Al feel asleep. Throughout the night he heard her walking back and forth until she stopped. There wasn't any sound and he thought she had signally gone to bed but then he heard crying. He creeped over to the doorway and listen to her speak to herself.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I'm not as good as you were. I'm sorry I can't save Matt. I want him to be happy and playing like he use to but I'm not nearly as strong as you or dad were. I try but I can't make up for it. I'm sorry for letting everyone down." Then she sobbed in her arms on the table saying that she was sorry over and over again. Ed looked down and stood there until she stopped. He then saw she was asleep and he draped a blanket over her shoulders. He could have sworn he heard her mumble a small thank you and he went to sleep himself.

In the morning he was greeted to the smell of pancakes and sausages. He bolted out of bed to see Trisha cooking with a smile on her face. She turned around and set a plate with some juice in front of him and the set down another plate.

"Morning and how did you sleep?" She asked while he sat down.

"Fine thanks. You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Well thank you. Don't ask me why but I feel so happy today." Al came in and sat down as well. He looked at her.

"What's so different about you?"

"It's funny, I have no idea I just feel happy, Excuse me." She walked and got the patient from his room to come and eat.

"How are you doing this morning Mr. Pocket? Do you feel better than you did last night?"

"Yes, thank you so much. I feel like a million dollars thanks to you." An older man sat down and started to eat.

"Excuse me, are you the person that's staying in that room on the right?" Al asked timidly.

"Why yes I am."

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday, I was in horrible shape, three bullet wounds to the stomach and look at me now, I'm eating. This girl is a miracle worker."

"Sir, you flatter me. If I was my mother you would of have dinner last night. Anyway I think you can return home to your lovely family as soon as tonight."

"Thank you saint. How much do you want to be paid? 1200? 1800?"

"What do you think I am, the hospital, that's far to much money."

"Far to much? Please that's not even close enough! Please, I owe you my life! It's because of you that I can go home to my family."

"How about you just promise me that you would duel anymore and you pay me 800?"

"How about I swear on my life and pay you 1000 or I can go outside and find someone to duel me right now."

"Fine then we have a deal." She walked out to Matt's room with a bowl of water and a jar.

"That poor girl, I keep asking her to come live at our house but she won't leave this house and wants all her services for free. I keep telling her that she won't be able to keep this house if she doesn't charge but the only thing she cares about is making her brother and anyone else who happens by comfortable." He shook his head and ate his food.

"The truth is I don't think she has any will to live once her brother goes."

"You don't think she's going to kill her self do you?" Al asked standing up.

"No she wouldn't, she thinks she need to help the rest that are still alive. But he's all she has left, and once he's gone she'll be but a hollow shell. She will do her everyday work up until the day she dies." He stood up put his dish in the sink and headed back to his room.

Then they heard a something shatter and something else slump onto the floor. As they got up they ran to Matt's room and saw Trisha sitting by his bedside and the bowl of water broken on the floor. When they came she lifted her head and stood up. She ran over to Ed and Al and cried on Ed. She gripped his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. Ed looked at Al and he walked over to Matt's bedside and nodded his head. Ed understood, that during the night, Matt had died.

I'll end it here for a dramatic effect or something like that, but yeah let me know what you think, I'm writing some InuYasha one's but they haven't been posted yet, I'm still making them decent for the public's eye so that might take awhile.

-- Please don't hate me for killing a 4 year old, it was important to the plot and besides, blame Fullmetal for killing Nina!!! Sniff Well, ummm….yeah….bye!

-Ling


	3. White Rose

Does it look like I own Fullmetal? I didn't think so.

Last time: Ed understood, that during the night, Matt had died.

This time: Ed lead her away while Al fixed the bowl and walked back with in to the kitchen with it. Ed was on the phone talking to the morgue and Trisha was crying her soul out on the table. Al set the bowl on the table and patted her on the back.

"Al, this is all my fault. If it weren't for me he would have lived and be playing like any other boy outside. I knew his time was coming but I wasn't ready for it, I never thought it would be this soon. I have nothing left in my life to live for." She sobbed but lifted up her head.

"This isn't your fault, you had no control over it and there was no way to cure it. You'll find a way to cope with life, everything will be fine with time." He patted her back again and she nodded.

"Time, time has the power." Trisha whispered as Ed had gotten off the phone and sat down at the table.

"What do you mean time has the power?" He asked.

"Time is of the essence, time everlasting, and time has the power to do all. Time will always go on and it never waits for you. You must continue or be left behind in its wake. It may be hard but time can heal all wounds. My dad told my mom that in one of his letters. As a matter of fact it was in the last one he ever wrote." There was silence and nothing else was heard. They all sat there still with no noise when there was a knock on the door. Ed stood up and answered it and the people from the morgue came in. Ed told them which room and they got Matts' body. When they past by Trisha she tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut. Mr. Pocket came out of his room with his coat on and his hat in his hand.

"I'm sorry Trisha, I left my pay on the dresser and I don't want a penny back. My door is always opened to you. He tipped his head, put his hat on and left. The morgue people drove off as they waited for Trisha to do anything. She looked at her lap and spoke softly.

"So when are you guys leaving for the city?"

"We don't have to leave anytime soon. We can stay for as long as you need us."

"No, I don't want to keep you away from your work."

"It's no big deal, we were way ahead of schedule anyway." Ed said siting back a little. There was a soft smile across her lips that were truly grateful.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had pass in a daze as the town gathered into the cemetery to pay their respects to Trisha since she or her mother had treated them at on point or another. The sky was dark and it was cold but there was no rain.

Trisha stood in the front as they threw the ashes on his grave and she stared gravely. The people started to leave until the only people that were left were her, Al and Ed. They had their things and after Trisha left they would be on their way. She walked over to the grave and looked inside. As she did she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch that has an alchemy circle and on the inside was a picture of the family that had all left her. She touched the circle on the front and out transmuted a single white rose. She picked it and threw it inside and turned around.

"You see his and my mom's favorite color for a rose was white. This pocket watch was the closest thing he ever got to a state one. My mom had a garden and it was full of white roses, but when she became ill the garden died so he transmuted white roses for her but he could only do one at time. He didn't need materials and he showed me how with this special circle. I carefully put on this pocket watch so whenever I miss him I can transmit a rose. It only works with roses though and when they're transmitted they have the markings on the petals. She transmitted another on and handed it to him.

Thank you, I know you didn't want this to happen but I guess it's the way that life works. Please be careful where ever you go and let your memories help guild you there."

They look at her confused and she just smiled and walked away. As the wind blew they were able to see the back of her black coat and down the middle of her back was a single white rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it! If it felt rushed or anything like that oh well, I tried. This is the only episode I plan on writing but if I get another idea and people like the way I write then just maybe….just maybe.

-Ling


End file.
